leap of a lifetime
by deckape420
Summary: BSG/Quantum Leap crossover. Dr. Beckett finds himself in the life of Commander Apollo. Why he is there is a mystery, but he must adjust his thinking for the colonials need him as much as he needs them. corrected format
1. Default Chapter

Dr. Samuel Beckett was in the middle of a leap. White light surrounded him as he leaped into another soul. Sam never knew who or when he would wind up next. Only a higher power controlled his leaps. His presence felt the leap coming to a end. As the white light faded he found himself running. He was in some sort of arena, maybe 20 ft wide and 40 ft long. It looked like some sort of basketball court. He then noticed the crowd noises. He looked up and saw a spectator section maybe 15 ft above the court. It was packed with people cheering loudly. There was three other men in the arena with him. All three were wearing a very skimpy uniforms, including Sam. One fellow was wearing a blue suit while two others were wearing red. Suddenly the blond hair man in the blue uniform passed him the silver ball. As he caught it a black man in the red uniform ran towards him. He glanced and saw a small hole in the side of the wall. "If this game was a version of basketball," he thought, "maybe he could wing his way through it." The black man guarded him to the point Sam thought it was a foul. But no whistle blew. He looked to pass the ball to the other gut, but he was covered. The crowd started counting backwards, 11, 10, oh oh Sam thought time was running out as he glanced up at the scoreboard. The teams were tied at 4 apiece and the clock was counting down. "9" Sam faked to his right, then did a reverse pivot and spun around the man. "8" The other guy came running towards him, he faked a pass towards his partner. "7" He spun around the guy that came running towards him. "6" As he dribbled the ball between his legs the black man came up and tried guarding him. Sam juked to his left the ran towards his right, faking the man out of his shoes. "5" The crowd noise was deafening as Sam did his moves. It was almost like they had never seen as much before. "4" Sam dribbled towards the hole, his partner standing the watching his teammate. "3" The two guys in red were in front of him blocking his way, he faked to his right and back to his left "2" He then went back to his left and did a perfect reverse lay-up. "1" The ball bounced between the opening of the hole, before quickly dropping into it "0" As he watched the ball enter the hole, somebody slammed into him. His body crushed against the wall as his head made a sickening thud against it. His body crumbled to the floor. He looked up as 3 faces overlooked him. "Apollo, are you OK?" Asked his partner. The faces got fuzzy and the crowd noise got quieter. Blackness had started taking over him. Just before everything went black, he managed to say "Oh Boy." * * * * * * * Stallions Gate NM  
  
July 9, 2015  
  
Admiral Al Calavichi was in a good mood. Here he was driving his newly acquired 1957 corvette convertible, with the top down. He was enjoying life. He had just came back from the pentagon, where he had endured another meeting with the powers that be about future funding for project quantum leap. Each year it was the same, the panel would demand proof of the projects worth and every year a miracle happen and the project would get its funding..  
  
As he approached the complex a marine guard came out of nowhere and motioned for him to stop. The guard asked for his ID and as he checked it he asked how the admiral was doing. Al told him everything was fine and was ready to get back to work. Satisfied that the admiral was who he said he was, the guard gave a crisp salute and motioned the admiral through. Al returned the salute and drove into the complex.  
  
He pulled into his assigned space, beside Sam's. Al looked at the 1987 ford escort and wondered if its schedule maintenance has happened yet, The complexes mechanics kept it in tip top shape, they didn't want Sam to worry about getting a new car when he got back. They wanted everything like it was.  
  
As he entered the complex a familiar voice greeted him.  
  
"Good afternoon admiral." Said ziggy in her usual sexy voice. Al was glad that ziggy didn't change back into a male version. A female ziggy with a ego was usually easier to deal with, but the male version now that was a different story. Al remembered when ziggy first changed sex after Sam's first leap. Nobody at the complex notice but Al. Upon further talks with ziggy, it became clear that sometimes when Sam changed history he inavertanly change ziggys sex. It happened so often that Al just ignored it.  
  
"Admiral, how did you enjoy your trip? And did we receive additional funding?" Asked Ziggy  
  
"Same old stuff ziggy had a great time discussing our project to a bunch of stuff shirt politicians, but it was all worth it, we got the funding."  
  
"It was expected, there was a 97.6 percent chance the funding would be approved."  
  
Al was about to say something smart when Ziggy continued.  
  
"DR Beckett's leap has ended, admiral"  
  
Al lit the cigar he had pulled from his jacket. He puffed at it till the end glowed, sastified that it wouldn't go out, he asked Ziggy where Sam was?  
  
"Information is incomplete at this time admiral. The visitor in the waiting room hasn't been interviewed yet. And I can't get a lock on DR. Beckett until I have more information."  
  
Al was a little concern that Ziggy couldn't get a lock on Sam.  
  
"Ziggy have you lost Dr. Beckett?" Questioned Al.  
  
"Negative admiral, I sense his presence, but I am unable to lock onto him."  
  
"Keep trying, in the meantime I will go interview our guest."  
  
Al walked down the corridor towards the waiting room. In doing so, he passed Tina and gushi.. Things hadn't been the same since the two got married a few years back. Al could never understand what Tina saw in him, especially with his bad breath. He got them up to date on the current happenings and instructed them to return to their posts.  
  
He continued on, he made himself a mental note to ask sammie Joe about the new software she was working on. If it worked they would have more control over the leaps and maybe, just maybe bring Sam home. As he approached the visiting room, he grabbed a hand link, made sure it was powered up and opened the door.  
  
He entered the very brightly lit room, it was all white, even the floors. As he entered the visitor stood up and approached al. He was an middle age man maybe in his mid to late fifties. He had long black hair, just starting to gray, his eyes showed that he was an man who carried many a burden.. The man said nothing waiting for al to start things off.  
  
Al considered his next move. Every visitor acted differently. Some went hysterical, some sat there and said nothing, other remained calm and asked questions, others sadly were unconscious. Al puffed on his cigar and flicked some ashes on the floor. Al took a deep puff on his cigar and flicked some ashes on the floor. He motioned for the man to sit down. Doing so the man remained calm. So far so good thought Al.  
  
"First of all." He began. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Al, may I ask what your name is?"  
  
The man remained quiet  
  
Al pondered his next question, it was usually here he got most of his responses.  
  
"You have been chosen to participate in a secret government project. But first of all I need you name and today's date?'  
  
The man stood up and walked around the room. He looked at Al briefly as to size him up. He walked around the room some more and nodded to himself and walked back to where Al was standing. He looked at Al and replied  
  
"Commander Apollo of the Battlestar Galactica. Today's date is June 28, 7380 standard colonial time."  
  
Great thought al this guy was nutso. So much for getting correct information. He looked at the guy calling himself Apollo. He honestly believe what he was saying. Oh well on to the next step.  
  
"Ok commander, so you are telling me that today's date is..."  
  
June 28, 7380. You don't believe me do you, Al!" The tone coming from Apollo's voice was demanding to say the very least.  
  
"Ok commander I'll bite. The reason you are here is that you are involved in a project in which you have switched bodies with a Dr. Beckett. He is currently assuming your identity.  
  
"He's what" scream Apollo upon hearing that this dr. Beckett had assumed his identify.  
  
"Calm down commander, we have done this plenty of times in the past. I promise Sam wouldn't do anything to harm any body.'  
  
"I thought his name was Dr. Beckett?" Asked Apollo  
  
Al looked puzzled at Apollo's comment  
  
"It is, his name is Dr. Samuel Beckett."  
  
Apollo looked stun at the mention of 2 names for the person who was invading his life. The last time he met someone with two names was the people on Terra..  
  
"Did the terran Government put you up to this Al. I assure you this is not funny."  
  
"I don't believe the terran government as you put it had anything to do with it commander."  
  
"Feldercarb"  
  
Feldercarb thought Al. Now he really believed this guy was bonkers he took another puff on his cigar and was about to start things over when Ziggy interrupted him.  
  
"Admiral I have located Dr. Beckett." Ziggy said in her matter of factly voice  
  
"Great Ziggy, where on earth is He at."  
  
"The date is July 29, 2015. He is approximently one second in time behind us."  
  
"What do you mean he's...." Bellowed Al before Apollo interrupted him.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What Apollo"  
  
"Did you say earth?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Did you say where on Earth?'  
  
Al was confused about Apollo's question, but he answered it  
  
"Ummm, I do believe I did. What does that have to do the anything."  
  
"This is earth?"  
  
"Yeah commander this is earth. They hadn't changed the name since I last looked. Where are you going with this commander?"  
  
Apollo's eyes started to redden, tears were forming. It looked like tears of joy.  
  
"It exists my father was right, Earth does exists. Tell me how far is the fleet from earth, how advance are you." Apollo rambled on and on asking question after question. Al looked at Apollo. The poor guy really must have finally lost it.  
  
"Ziggy"  
  
"Yes Admiral"  
  
Have Dr. Beeks talk to our guest here, I'm going to see Sam."  
  
affirmative admiral."  
  
Apollo's head shot up  
  
"Your going to the galactica now. I must go with you. I have to tell the fleet that earth exists."  
  
Al put his hand on Apollo's shoulder to calm him down  
  
"Not right now commander, perhaps later. Right now some doctors are coming to look at you and make sure your fine."  
  
Apollo glanced at the man in white, he nodded as he understood. Al nodded and pressed a botton on the hand link. A door opened up and Al walked through as the door worked closed behind him * * * * * * * He was dreaming, dreaming a curious dream. He was dreaming of faces as he always did. The faces were of different people to he somehow knew. He saw a elderly black man, a priest, a pregnant woman. He saw a solider in some far away war. Wait his brother was a solider, what was his name. Tom, his brothers name was Tom. The faces continued on from a rock star to a blind man. He even saw a chimpanzee. Then he saw faces he didn't know. He always knew the faces, but these new faces were different to him, but yet they were like family. He saw and fatherly old man, a woman whom he loved and lost. A boy now a man. A traitor, a best friend, the faces continued on.  
  
The faces became a blur old and new mixing together. They blurred so much that they became a molten blur. It started forming on face. Silver and red, silver and red. The red started moving back and forth, back and forth as the image started to sharpen. He was scared, very scared. Something about this had his nerves on edge.  
  
He watched as the image continued to sharpen. Soon a robitic face was visible. Its one red eye moving back and forth.almost in a blankness stare. It stood motionless almost waiting for him. The scene looked like a western of some sort. He looked at the beast. It's arms at its side. He glanced at its waist and saw a gun strapped to its side. The robots eyes stopped and started to draw. He reached for his own gun and realized it wasn't there. He screamed as the metal beast fired its weapon. But before it could impact him, the scene changed again.  
  
He was in a fighter plane of some sort. He glanced to his right and saw another fighter. But then it dawned on him that they weren't just flying, but they were flying in space. He glanced at the pilot in the plane next to him. It was his brother Tom. No it wasn't Tom. It was someone else, Zac, yes he thought the pilots name was Zac. But Zac was also his brother. But how could that be, he had only one brother. And his brothers name was Tom or was it Zac. He was confused.  
  
Ships appeared. He watched as the two of them battled there other ships. They fought them with skill and grace. And they had destroyed the all, but not before Zac's ship was hit and damaged. They talked and he realized he had to leave his brother behind and go warn the fleet. The galactica, atlantia, soloria, names flashed in his dream. He had to warn them, he flew as fast as he could. Then he was on the bridge, his father was holding him, Zac, Zac was dead. The atlantia exploded, fear rose. He heard Flank Speed for home the faces continued this time with names. Serina, Adama, Tigh, Boomer, John, Isblis, Boxey, or was it Troy, he didn't know, commander Cain, Starbuck. On and on it went faces he somehow knew. They continued on until one last face appeared it was Sheba, Sheba, he loved her. She was his wife. But how. His wife name was Donna, or was it Sheba. Donna, Sheba, Donna, Sheba, Sheba, Sheba.  
  
"Apollo" a voice said.  
  
Sam listen to the voice, strange he thought, the voice had called him Apollo. His name wasn't Apollo it was Sam. The voice continued to call him. As he got closer to the voice he noticed a bright light. It seemed to draw him closer. The voice was louder now almost next to him. He realized his eyes were closed and opened them. A blurry face filled his vision. He groaned and closed his eyes.  
  
"Apollo, how are you feeling?" A woman's voice asked.  
  
He pondered the question for a moment, his head was pounding. He had a hell of a headache.  
  
"Been better, my head is killing me. How long was I out."  
  
"About 2 centars, Cassie said you suffered from a concussion, but you should but up in about 4 more centars."  
  
He opened his eyes and the face became clearer. A middle aged woman, still very beautiful, filled his view. Her long brown hair, along with her brown eyes made her look very much like a goddess. Another face came into view. She also was her mid to late forties. Golden hair enveloped her angle of mercy face.  
  
"Just relax commander" the angle haired beauty said " you suffered a concussion and you need your rest. I want to keep you in the life center for about 4 centars. By then the cyneax should have repaired the damage. Then you can get back to the fleet."  
  
Sam nodded his head in agreement. Although he had never heard of cyneax of for that matter a concussion being repaired in 5 centars, hold it he thought what is a centar. His head ached as he tried to use his brain. He under stood that his brain was Swiss cheese after a leap. But he was certain he never heard the term centar before. He moaned as the pain increased.  
  
" Let him rest Sheba, I'll let you know if there is any change.  
  
Thanks cassopia, I'll be on the bridge. Troy is due back from patrol and I need to be there when he comes in.  
  
Sam looked at the two ladies. Cassopia and Sheba. What strange names. He sat up in the bed and looked around. The medical facility was very advance. He remembered he was a medical doctor, but the equipment here baffled him to its purpose. He felt pressure on his bladder and realized he had to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Ummm excuse me Dr. I need to go to the Bathroom"  
  
Both Cassiopeia and Sheba turned their heads toward him in puzzlement"  
  
"Apollo what in Hades is a bathroom" asked Sheba and besides when do you ever call Cassiopeia Doctor?"  
  
Sam was confused. Didn't these people know what a bathroom was. This was a very different leap indeed"  
  
"Sorry, I'm a little bit out of it right now, but I have to you know" his voice had a certain urgency to it"  
  
"Oh you have to go to the turbo flush?" Asked Cassiopeia  
  
Sam nodded yes. Cassiopeia asked Sheba if she would mind taking Apollo to the turbo flush. Sheba said yes and they proceeded to help Sam to his feet. He wobbled a bit and caught his balance by hanging onto Sheba. That was when he noticed sheba's uniform. It had brown pants and jacket. The jacket looked like it was made out of leather. He then noticed the nasty looking gun on sheba's hip. Where was he that these people need to wear guns.. Sheba held Sam's arm and guided him out of the medical center. He looked down the corridor and noticed that it reminded him of a ship of some kind. People were walking at a hurried pace. As he passed him some would ask how the commander was, others would nod their heads in a respectful manner.  
  
They approached a door marked "turbo flush # 37, male personal only. They paused as Sheba asked if he could make it on his own, or should she clear the room so she could help him. Sam told her he could managed on his own and eased his way into the bathroom. It looked like your typical military bathroom. A row of 5 stalls on one side and 5 sinks on the other. Above each sink was a mirror.  
  
He looked into the mirror see what this Apollo looked like. The reflection shown a middle-aged man who looked like he carried the entire weight of the world on his shoulder. He had long black hair just starting to gray, wrinkles surrounded his eyes. He looked tired, very tired.  
  
The pressure on his bladder reminded him of what he was doing here. He opened a stall and went about doing his business. As the pressure was released he heard to sound of the imaging chamber door open, good he thought Al was here. Maybe he could shed some light on what was happening. As he finished he looked for a button or lever to flush the toilet when the toilet flushed itself. He lowered the gown he was in and opened the door.  
  
Al was waiting patiently cigar in mouth. His hands we behind his back and he was rocking on his heels. Al was dressed in his navy uniform. He's been at the pentagon Sam thought.  
  
"Al what is going on here where am I? Questioned a confused Sam.  
  
Al looked at Sam. He was dressed in a hospital gown of some type. But this one didn't have a back to it. But all in all Sam looked funny.  
  
Sam" he began "seeing you in that reminds me of the time me and my 2nd or was it my 3rd wife had a n accident. We had just finished a round.."  
  
Sam cut him off  
  
"That's enough al. I don't need to know about you sex life. Now tell me why I am here, where ever here is."  
  
"Looks like your in a head" chuckled Al  
  
"Can it Al, now tell me what's going on."  
  
"Sorry pal, had to make the joke. Besides you do look funny"  
  
"Al"  
  
"OK Sam here goes, the date is July 9th 2015, that much we know."  
  
2015 isn't that in the future?" Questioned Sam  
  
"Actually no it isn't. Today's date is July 9, 2015. But according to ziggy, you are exactly 1.002 seconds behind us. So technically you are in the past.  
  
Sam thought about it for a second. Yes he was in the past, because the future hasn't happened yet. But that still didn't answer where he was.  
  
"Tell me something I can us al."  
  
Al looked at the hand link to access ziggy. After a few squeaks and squeal ziggy had and answer.  
  
"We just don't know Sam. According to ziggy there is a 99.9 % chance that you are not.." Al paused as he look at the last few words.. This didn't make any sense. He hollered out to ziggy.  
  
"Ziggy is this assumption correct or have you been watching reruns of the twilight zone again?"  
  
Sam watched as al had his little talk with Ziggy. Al said a few choice words to ziggy and continued.  
  
"According to ziggy, there is a 99.9 % chance that you are not on earth!"  
  
"Not on earth, al how is that possible"  
  
"I know Sam it seems impossible, but according your life force is emanating some..." Al hit the hand link again. "185 light years from earth." She's taking into consideration the time-lapse she had into locking onto your life-force."  
  
Suddenly Sam's headache got worse. It seemed like his brain was on overload  
  
"What about our guest in the waiting room?"  
  
"At first I thought he was nuts. But obviously he wasn't. His name is commander ap.."  
  
"Apollo, yes I know. But what else does he have to say?"  
  
"Well according to him, you are on a Battlestar called the Galactica.."  
  
"Battlestar, what's a Battlestar Al"  
  
"Dunno, some type of warship by the sound of it. As I said, I thought the guy was crazy. So I had Vabrinna have a talk with him."  
  
"Understandable al, but I need you to go back and talk with him some more. I need to know what's going on."  
  
"Apollo are you all right?" Came a voice from the other side of the door."  
  
Sam and al looked at each other as Sam answered.  
  
"Yeah everything's all right Sheba, I am just finishing up."  
  
"Don't fall in OK, you need to hurry, troy is due back from patrol in 25 centons and I am needed on the bridge."  
  
"OK will do."  
  
Sam motioned al over to the far side of the room. In a quiet whisper Sam said  
  
"Al I gotta run. Just find out all that you can and report it back to me."  
  
"Will do Sam", and be careful will ya?" al said in a whisper. Sam nodded yes and watched al get up to leave. Al pushed a button on the hand link and the door opened. Waving by al walked through the door as he di it closed behind him.  
  
Sam turned to the mirror and talked to the reflection.  
  
"Apollo, I don't know why I am here, but you have my word, that I will do my best." At that Sam opened the door and left. As the door closed behind him a stall door opened. A man exited the stall wondering if he should tell anybody. After all why was the commander talking to his self and who was al? He looked at his crono and remembered the date he had with Alish. He walked out the door forgetting about commander Apollo. As thoughts of his Friend filled his head. 


	2. chapter 2

Apollo was nervous, he had been pacing back and forth for the better part of a centar. Several doctors had came and visited him. Two of them checked on his health, using outdated medical equipment. If Cassiopeia saw the equipment she would freak. But Apollo didn't mind. He let the doctors do their job.  
  
The last doctor was different. Dr. Beeks. Or Verbena as she liked to be called All she did was ask question. Apollo thought she might be a Psych tech, judging from her questions. She asked about his family, friends and so forth. He answered her questions to the best of his ability. She seemed very nice and listened patiently. She didn't react the way the first guy did, Al was a pain in the Astrum as far as Apollo was concern.  
  
The door opened and in stepped Al. He had changed his white outfit for a rather bizarre combination of clothing. From purple britches to a yellow dotted shirt. Al made a statement, what that statement was Apollo had no idea.  
  
The combination of clothes proved too much for Apollo to handle when he saw the blue shoes. He chuckled, then started laughing hysterically. Al was use to people laughing at his clothes, he usually didn't care, but this was almost too much.  
  
"What's so funny Apollo?' Asked Al  
  
Apollo gathered himself and tried not to laugh, but just looking at Al just made him giggle.  
  
"Sorry Al, but I hope for Sagen's sake that all earth men don' dress like you. If they did we might have to turn back and look elsewhere for help."  
  
Al snorted at Apollo's remark, but he was here to ask questions not to be a fashion model.  
  
"OK, that's enough commander, I surrender" said al this time his voice had a sense of humor to it. Apollo noticing this smiled and walked to a nearby chair. He sat down and waited for al to start his questions again.  
  
."OK commander or should I call you Apollo?" questioned Al  
  
"Apollo, if you don't mind."  
  
"OK Apollo it is, first of all I would like to apologize for my earlier outburst, I had a long day dealing with politicians and such. We believe you. Now would you mind telling us your story?"  
  
Strange thought Apollo, what was a day? Maybe people on earth measured time differently than colonials. He thought back and if he remembered correctly the people of terra called their cycles days. Maybe terra was a colony of earth.  
  
"Apollo, you with me?" Asked al as Apollo was staring off into space.  
  
"Oh, sorry al, you used a word I haven't heard but once before, but I would be more than happy to tell you our tale, but first I believe the way we tell time is different, if I may ask, what is a day, so we won't get confused about time."  
  
Al looked at Apollo, this was easy for him to say, it took him 6 months to get military time right  
  
But he thought it was worth a shot, after all if Ziggy was right these people were their brothers, and family helped each other.  
  
"Apollo, a day is a measurement of time used on earth to describe the period of time it takes earth to rotate on it's axis.!"  
  
"Oh a cycle, I see, then what would the time measurement be for this." Apollo held out his hand in a fist. Slowly his fingers extended on at a time. Al recognized it as a second.  
  
"A second we would call that a second, and you would call it a..."  
  
"Micron, A 100 microns would make up a centon, and 100 centons make up a centar, we have 26 centars in a cycle and 7 cycles equal a sectar, some sectars have anywhere between 28 to 30 cycles between them. There are 10 sectars in a yarhen, and there are 250 cycles in our yarhen. Now its your turn." Said Apollo giving al his turn to talk.  
  
Al stood there speechless, Apollo had rambled that off so quickly, he couldn't make heads or tails of it. He looked down at his hand link and noticed that Ziggy had recorded everything. Good ol' Ziggy, what would they do without her?  
  
"Al it's your turn" said Apollo Al explained Earths time to Apollo, being careful to go slow so Apollo could understand. After a few minutes Al asked Apollo if he was hungry or thirsty. Apollo said he was hungry and asked al what they had to eat. Al pondered it and asked Apollo if he was a meat eater or a vegetarian. Apollo asked what a vegetarian, and Al explained that a vegetarian was a person who didn't eat meat and just ate fruits and vegetables, nuts and other organic foods. "Al I'll eat anything as long as it's not green or tastes like Paste" said Apollo "but what I would like to have is a thick juicy slab of bovine, pink in the middle with a baked tubular, and a glass of milk." Said Apollo with hunger in his eyes. Al said he knew what he meant and pressed a button on his hand link. "Gushi, have the kitchen prepare a sirloin steak, medium with a baked potato, and put all the fixings on the side for the potato. And a tall glass of milk. Matter of fact make that 2, but make mine rare." Said al. After all he was hungry too. After hearing for gushi's reply, al turned to Apollo and asked him the tell his story. Al was curious as to why humans were so far away from earth. "What do you want to know" asked Apollo "Tell me about your people, where do you come from, and why are you looking for Earth?" "You mean you don't know about us?" Al shook his head no. "Then your people have forgotten about us." "Forgotten what, Apollo?" "That Earth is a colony of Kobol, one of the 13 tribes of man." Al's cigar dropped from his mouth and landed on the floor. "You dropped your fumerllo, Al." "My what?" "Your fumerllo, I hate the things, but it's your place not mine. I have to get on Starbuck all of the time about those things." "Starbuck, you have a guy named Starbuck, what does he do sell coffee?" "I don't know what coffee is, but Starbuck is one, no he's the greatest fighter pilot of all time.!" "Then the Galactica is a warship then?" "Yes she is. She is the last of her kind, except for the Pegasus, she is the last remaining Battlestar." Al was confused, it sounds like they are at war. Plus the name Pegasus struck a cord. Everything about this leap was strange. From a guy named after a god and a ship named after a mythological horse. This was turning into the most intriguing leap. "You said last remaining Battlestar, what happen are you people at war?" Apollo looked became solemn. "yes we are at war, or was anyway. Our enemy all but destroyed us. We are refugee's." "Refugees? What happen Apollo?" Apollo told him everything, about the thousand yarhen war, the Cylons, and the twelve colonies of man and how they were led into a false peace treaty and they fell for it. He also explained how his father gathered the survivors in a so called rag tag fleet. How 220 ships started out on the journey over 25 yarhens ago with over 30,00 people, and how only 195 remain, with the population about the same. Al spent the better part of a hour talking to Apollo. His heart heavy with sorrow as Apollo told his tale. Al asked about the colonies, how did they get there, what were the names of their home worlds. Apollo told him about Kobol, how he had visited it. He explained that it was a dying planet, its sun unable to sustain life. And how they reached into the stars, and settled 13 colonies. 12 of which circled one star, the other Earth. Earth was so far away it really became a legend. Only mentioned in the ancient texts. He described caprica, Picon, sagattera and the other planets. He poured his heart out to al. Al remained silent for a moment and pondered what to do next. " so for almost 25 years you have been searching for earth, hoping we could help you is that correct Apollo?" "Yes we need your help. The Cylons are ruthless. They will not stop until every human in the universe is dead." "Why do they hate humans so much?" " no one knows for sure, but some speculate that it's because we our freedom and independent thought. Its a alien way of existing for they, they consider it UN-logical, so they mean to destroy all that goes against their programming." Al finished the last bit of steak that arrive earlier. He pondered what to do next. The idea of a race of machines so bent on destruction seemed mind boggling. He watched as Apollo finished his meal also. He seemed to savor every bit. "Enjoy your meal?" "Yes differently, this is the best food I have had in a long time. A very long time. I almost feel guilty for eating it." "Don't be, enjoy it." "I will, maybe something sweet to Finish it off and maybe a cup of Java" "Will do Apollo." Replied Al. "By the way, how is Dr. Beckett doing on the Galactica?" Questioned Apollo Al struck his hand against his head "damn, I forgot all about him. He's doing fine Apollo, seems he suffered a concussion playing a game called.." "Triad, yeah I remember that was what I was playing when I found myself here. By the way do you know if my team won?" Al checked the hand link "yeah your team won 5-4. Sam scored the winning shot. " "Good." Replied Apollo, I didn't want to hear BoJays mouth, he's been ragging us about the one time him and Boomer beat us 3 straight games. He never let us forget about it." Al looked at his watch again, he had to go look in on Sam. He told Apollo what he was doing and left the room. As the door closed Apollo realized the white room wasn't as lonely any more.  
  
Ziggy was confused. She had listen in on Al's and Apollo's conversation. It was very interesting to say the least. Why would anybody want to destroy her creators. She did a quick calculation and came up with the same conclusion. Man with all its flaws and troubles still amazed her. She determined they were worth saving. She reached out and touched Sam's mind. He was better now. She searched the room Sam was in. He had a bunch of visitors and having a good time. She wished she could do more for Sam, but she was unable to. She knew Sam was there for a reason, and she hoped that Sam could pull it off, she sense the admiral was about to enter the imaging chamber. She released Sam's mind and focused on Al. Al was changed somehow, she didn't know why, maybe the talk he had with Apollo changed him. She watched wondering if Sam would ever come home. Lotho's felt a presence he hadn't felt in a long time. It had been a long time since his master paid him a visit. "Yes, master, how can I help you?" "Ahh, Lotho's my friend, how have things been?" "Doing your bidding my master." "Good, I need your slave for a very important task. What is currently doing?" "Alia is currently in the body of Bonnie Hammer, president of the SCI-FI channel. I'm having her undermined a group of science fiction fans, who are trying to get some old TV show revitalized. So far she is doing a terrific job." "Good, have her finish the job for I need her to kill someone." "May I ask who, master?" "You remember me telling you about the colonies?" "Yes my lord, a curious lot." "Yes quite, I need her to kill Apollo, son of Adama." "It shall be done master, is there anything else?" "Yes tell her she must do this or she will face a most cruel punishment, it will be worse than the one she received when she failed to kill Dr. Beckett." "Yes my lord." Lotho's felt the presence leave. My how he enjoyed talking to the master. He set right to work. He reached out and touched Alia's mind. She was in a meeting. He made her leap. As she leaped he wondered why Isblis had chosen her of all people to do his bidding. But his was not to ask questions his was to follow his masters bidding. 


End file.
